


Hot Hotlap Interview

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Just George Russell hitting on an interviewer





	Hot Hotlap Interview

"What do you mean you 'can't come to the circuit'??!?" You tried to contain your anger when your work partner called, claiming that she's having "stomach issues" and therefore "can't make it to the interview" thus prompting you to "do the hot lap interview instead".

"I'm really sorry y/n I promise I'll make it up to you just please don't cancel because we waited months for a hot lap interview!" She begged. 

So now, instead of waiting for footages to be edited, you will be the one doing the interview yourself. You exited the media brief room with your camera crew in tow. You were escorted to the grid where the hot lap car was parked. Your partner had sent you the questions that were approved by the press team. As the cameras were set, the driver you were about to interview comes into the grid.   
George Russell. 

"Hello! I'm y/n l/n from Motorsport news online. I'll be interviewing you for the hot lap." You extend your hand for him to shake, trying to be as professional.  
"Wow you're lovely.. "He whispers, taking your hand in his.   
"Sorry?"  
"Oh.. I- I'm George Russell.. "He blushes.   
"Yeah, I know you're the racing driver..." You deadpan. His eyes widen and he blushes even more and realizes he has to let go of your hand.   
"We're rolling.. "The camera crew notifies you.   
"Alright.. Shall we?" You gesture to the green Mercedes GTR parked on the grid. 

"Hi I'm y/n and today we're doing a quickfire hot lap with George Russell of Rokit Williams Racing." You do your intro while George revs the engine.

"We only have one lap so let's make this quick. Favourite movie?" You begin.   
"Casino Royale"  
"Very British.. Favorite football team?"  
"Wolves and Manchester United" he takes his eyes off the road to steal glances at you.   
"If you weren't a driver you'd be a..? "  
"Football Player I guess.. " he shrugs.   
"Favorite activity?" You try to steady yourself as he speeds through a double corner.   
"Uhh.. Doing quickfire hotlaps" he winks at the camera.   
"Nice. Favorite music?"  
"I'm currently into rap" your body pushes against the seat cushion as he pushes through a final long straight.   
"Who's your celebrity crush"  
"Y/n L/n from Motorsport news online" he tries to contain his smile.   
"Okay, stop the car."

"W-what?" He suddenly regrets everything in his life.   
"I said stop the car" you calmly tell him.   
"Why?" He gradually slows down.   
"We've passed the grid. We're only doing one lap right?"  
"Oh.. We missed the grid." He adjusts the rear view mirror to confirm it. 

"Should we turn back?" You ask the British driver.   
"Do you still have questions? We can just make another round, I'm sure they won't mind.. "He confidently responds despite being strictly instructed to stick to the itinerary.   
"No, I've run out of questions. They only let me have few.." You answer, suddenly feeling unsure as he continues to drive through the track. 

"That's alright. I have questions for you though. Are you single?" He laughs at his question but realizes that it's now or never.   
"Yes.. "You laugh with him  
"Alright, next question, can I have your number?" He looks at you while the car approaches a tight curve, slightly drifting due to oversteer.   
"Only if I survive this hot lap!" You scream out the last part of your sentence as he drifts through the curve.   
He laughs hysterically.   
"I'll have you know I'm the safest driver on the grid so there's nothing for you to worry about!" He defends himself. "But I have other ways to make you scream, if you'd like.."

God you have a whole lot of editing to do on this hot lap footage..

**Author's Note:**

> Boi wdym lmao
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
